


Time to Celebrate

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Celebratory Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boston Bruins had just swept the Pittsburgh Penguins to move on to the Stanley Cup Finals. A celebration was in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first non-Flyers story that I've written. I'm pretty happy with the outcome but that's just me. I hope you enjoy it!

They had made it to the Stanley Cup Finals. It was one of the greatest feelings ever, aside from actually winning the cup of course. Tyler couldn’t keep the smile off his face the whole time. He also couldn’t keep his hands off of Marshy.

“Dude, are you okay? You haven’t stopped touching me since the buzzer went off.” Tyler laughed and pulled away from Brad.

“We just swept Pittsburgh and we’re going to the finals Marshy!” Brad laughed as Segs continued to act like a child, going around to everyone and sharing his excitement. Brad skated over to where Tyler was currently harassing Lucic.

“You want to take care of your boy here? I think someone gave him too much candy or something. I’ve never seen him this jumpy before.” Before Brad could get a hold of Tyler, he skated away to go bother Dougie. Brad couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face. “I know that look Marsh. Why don’t you find a way to grab your boy and go celebrate with him? I mean if you can get him still for more than five seconds.” Brad turned back to Lucic and gave him a pat on the shoulder before going over to try and attempt to settle Segs down. When he got there he could see the look in Hamilton’s eyes, pleading him to calm Seguin down.

“Alright Tyler I think it’s time for me and you to go. Can you do that for me?” At this point Brad figured he would have to resort to treating him like the kid he was acting. That continued when he was given a pout in response. “Stop acting like a child Segs or you don’t get to celebrate with me later.” That certainly caught Tyler’s attention. It was as if Tyler had come down from whatever high he was currently on. Dougie shook his head and skated away, not even wanting to know what that meant. “Now you want to listen to me. When you know that you’re getting something in return.” The pout returned to Tyler’s face.

“C’mon Marshy, you can’t do that to me. We just won the Eastern Conference Championship. Of course I’m going to be excited. You know I want to celebrate with you. But we couldn’t just leave right away, that would be too suspicious. I mean they all know but still.” Tyler was actually making sense here. It actually made Brad a little guilty for treating him like such a child. He knew what he was doing all along. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and placed a quick kiss on Tyler’s cheek. That brought a smile to both their faces. “Let’s get out of here Brad, we’ve got some celebrating to do.” Marchand laughed as Tyler practically drug him off the ice. A few guys that noticed gave them whistles and catcalls in return. It was nice not having to hide from the guys. They had come out to the team earlier in the season. The response they got back wasn’t quite what they had expected

* * *

 

  
They had been dating for a few weeks before they decided it was time to let their teammates know. It was hard to hide it from guys that you spent a lot of time with but they had done it so far. They just thought it would take a weight off their shoulders to let it out in the open. It happened after practice one day. Brad looked over at Tyler, motioning with his head to their teammates. Tyler looked confused at first before nodding his head.

“Hey guys, do you mind if Tyler and I talk to you for a minute.” The room quickly became silent before looking over at them. Brad suddenly became nervous. Tyler noticed this and decided to step in.

“What Brad and I want to tell you is that we are together.” He was met with complete silence. “Like together, together. Like we’ve been dating for a while.” It took only a few seconds before someone spoke up.

“It’s about time. We were all wondering when you would finally admit it.” Bergeron was the first to speak up.

“You guys aren’t as secretive as you think you are. We figured it out a while ago.” That came from Horton. Brad and Tyler looked at each other in confusion, wondering how they already knew.

“Let’s just go with we already knew. No need to try and figure out how we found out. We are just happy that you guys let us know yourselves.” It was if Brad felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He was so relieved that he even pulled Tyler to him and kissed him. “Alright that doesn’t mean we want to see you too make out.” Tyler laughed as he pulled away and threw a towel in Bergy’s face. He then grabbed Marchand’s face and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek, laughing the whole time.

* * *

 

Brad looked over at Tyler as they walked down the tunnel. Tyler, feeling eyes on him, turned his head. A smile came upon his face.

“Whatcha thinking about Marshy?” Brad grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Just thinking out when we came out to the team. About how they somehow already knew.”

“I remember that. We’ve sure come a long way since them haven’t we.” Brad pulled Tyler’s hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

“We sure have Ty.” Tyler’s smile widened as they walked towards the locker room. The rest of the guys were still out on the ice celebrating so they were alone. Brad turned to walk towards his stall to change but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Before he could respond, Tyler yanked him in and kissed him, a fiery edge to it. He pushed Brad backwards until he felt his back hit the wall. He ground his hips against Brad, loud moans escaping both of their mouths. Tyler broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Brad’s neck. He paid special attention to the pulse point on his neck. Brad ran his fingers threw Tyler’s hair, having trouble keeping his moans to himself. While keeping his lips occupied, Tyler stuck a hand between them and shoved it down Brad’s pants. Brad nearly came out of his skin as Tyler roughly attached his hand to his dick.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to get my hands on this. I’ve wanted to do this since that final buzzer went off. Why do you think I was all over you the whole time? I’m surprised I didn’t jump you on the ice.” Brad didn’t even try to control his moans anymore. “You like that don’t you Brad? You love it when I do this to you. Well I bet you’ll love it even more when I do this.” Tyler sunk down to his knees and replaced his hand on Brad’s dick with his mouth. Brad almost collapsed at this point.

“Oh god Ty. That feels so good. You look so hot on your knees for me.” Brad looked down and watched as Tyler took in as much as he could, trying to swallow all of Brad down. Tyler’s eyes flicked up and connected with Brad’s. This sent a shiver through Brad’s body. Tyler never looked away from Brad as he continued to blow him. Brad glanced down to see Tyler grabbing at himself through his pants. Why should he be the only one to receive? He pulled Tyler off his dick and brought him up for a kiss. He could taste the pre come on Tyler’s lips which just fueled his arousal. He managed to get a hand between them and grabbed a hold of Tyler’s dick. Tyler pulled away and let out a strangled moan as Brad worked furiously on him. Through the pleasure he was receiving, Tyler took Brad’s dick back into his hands and worked at him at the same pace that Brad was on him. He could already tell how close Brad was by the way he was shaking.

“Wait for me Brad, please...It won’t be much longer.” Tyler slowed his strokes down a bit as Brad seemed to speed his up. He could feel the pressure beginning to build in his abdomen.

“I can’t hold off much longer Ty.”

“Don’t worry, I’m almost there. Just a little bit longer.” Tyler didn’t think Brad could fasten his strokes anymore but he did. He could feel his breaking point approaching. He increased his strokes on Brad’s dick, wanting him to finish at the same time. And he knew that was going to be any second now based on Brad’s breathing. “Alright, just let go for me Brad. Let it all out.” It took that and only a few more strokes before Brad’s orgasm came tumbling out of him.

“Jesus Tyler. Oh my god that feels good.” Brad’s moans and pleas of his name were all it took for Tyler’s orgasm to shortly follow. In the moment Tyler didn’t know what felt better. The excitement of sweeping the Penguins or this orgasm right now. It shot through him like he had never felt before. Brad milked him through it, getting out every last drop. Tyler dropped his head onto Brad’s shoulder as he tried to regain his breath. “You feeling better now Segs?” Tyler huffed out a small laugh. He lifted his head and brought Brad’s head down for a quick kiss.

“Now that’s what I call a celebration.”


End file.
